Tenkai Renegades
by ShadowKnight49 Productions
Summary: As the Tenkai Knights grow stronger, Vilius grows impatient. He finally hires an army of renegades, which have three elemental warriors themselves. The Knights will have to ally themselves with the King Knight, or else Earth and Quarton shall fall into oblivion.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Trio

"Tenkai Knights!" Beag shouted, relieved. "You are here! And I see you have brought Dromus and Venetta with you!"

"Yeah, yeah Beag." Tributon said impatiently. "Just cut to the chase."

"Well then. My men are fighting some corrupted, but they aren't recognizable."

"Done." Venetta said. "Proably just some typical boys."

"Then let's get them!" Bravenwolf shouted.

The sure enough, three enemies were easily defeating Corekai after Corekai.

One had thin black armor displaying a wolf's face. His head was shaped like a hood. His shield and scythe were black.

Another had thick orange armor with a cobra's face. His head was like a flame with three silts for eyes like Granox, but red. His shield and trident were orange.

The last one had heavy purple armor with a scorpion's face. His face was head was like a normal corrupted's but with one red eye. His shield and mace were purple.

The black one noticed the Tenkai Knights and laughed, saying, "Hey look! It's the pipsqueaks!"

The other two laughed.

Volorn stepped back and shouted, "Wh... Who are you calling a pipsqueak?"

They stopped laughing. The black one dissapeared and teleported in Volorn's face.

"You." the black one growled.

Lydendor yelled, "Who are you guys anyway?"

"I'm Darkoid." the black one said.

"Firecorn." the orange one grunted.

"Deadclops." the purple one shouted.

"Darkoid, Firecorn, and Deadclops." Dromus repeated. "Never heard of you."

"When the day comes, Tenkai Knights, you're going to wish you hadn't even seen us." Deadclops said. "Lord Vilius needs us back."

The three dissapeared, and Venetta shook her head, saying, "Typical boys..."


	2. Moving Again

Chapter 2: Moving Again

After the whole incedent with the three strangers, they never appeared again for three years. And by then, something bad happened. Something terrible.

Ceylan, Toxsa, Chooki, Gen, and Beni were at their old hangout spot, the playground. It was perfect as no one was ever there. That way, they can privately talk about Quarton.

Ceylan was the first to notice that Guren was just walking there, not even rushing. Ceylan always remembered how Guren would always come shouting, "Hey, guys!"

Today, Guren didn't seem to notice them. He took his time getting there. His eyes were downcast.

Toxsa aked Guren, "Hey dude. What's up?"

Guren, not looking up, said, "I'm moving to America." (**AN: Because it's anime, I assume the TKs live in Japan or something.**) He looked up and said, "I'm not coming back."

Ceylan's mouth hung open. Toxsa let out a gasp. Chooki and Gen looked genuinley sad. Beni looked up.

"Look guys, unless a miracle happens, I trust you guys can protect Quarton."

Ceylan came up and clapped Guren on the shoulder. He said, "Don't worry man. We got this."

Toxsa followed suit and said, "It'll be easy as level one on Doomsploder!" **(AN: Doomsploder=DOOM)**

"We'll take the game." Chooki added.

Gen just smiled and said, "Good luck out there."

Guren smiled and said, "Thanks guys."

He looked at Beni, expecting her to say something. Beni just said, "What they said."

_Warm and fuzzy_. Guren thought.

He thanked his friends and went home. He packed up. He didn't want to leave, yet he had to.

"Ain't you lucky, Max." he said to his cat.

"Meow."

**At Vilius' fortress**

"I PAY YOU FOR YOUR HELP, YET YOU THREE DO NOTHING!" Vilius yelled at the three renegades.

Deadclops snorted and said, "We have... things to do."

"Like what?!"

Darkoid replied, "Trying to get elemental."

"Which we are." Firecorn finished.

"Good." Vilius said. "You'd better be, and your renegades better be ready to fight."


	3. Return

**Hello everyone, I have the third chapter ready to blow peeps up! And, little note, I have guest commentor Notus in the scene.**

**Notus: Hi.**

**Me: Notus, did you ever notice your my favorite guardian?**

**Raven: Notus, did you know you never notice that the Knights noticed you were a snake?**

**Bravenwolf: Notus, did you ever notice you never laughed?**

**Pikachu: Notus, did you ever notice I'm not saying pika?**

**Notus: I don't get it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Return<p>

"Dashville Junior High." Guren sighed as he walked into his new school.

The new school was like his old one, but this time, there was no one familiar. Guren could recall his other first day, but something else happened when he was introduced.

"Welcome Guren Nash to our school class." Ms. Cheerilee said to her students.

"Welcome, Guren." the students said in unison.

Guren waited for that Ceylan to throw a piece of paper or something. But nothing happened. In that case, the new boy just took his seat.

**On Quarton**

The Corrupted had come to attack, and the Tenkai Knights-minus Bravenwolf-came to stop them with their new elemental powers.

"Look who it is." Tributon said to is friends. "It's Bucket Head."

Sure enough, Granox was leading the army.

The Corrupted abruptly stopped, and a figure tried to wedge its way through.

"Who could that be?" Dromus asked, his sword pointed at the strange Corrupted member.

"You haven't seen me for awhile, huh, Knights?"

It was a figure they didn't see for years.

Deadclops.

This time, he had wings. They looked like it was made of bones. His mace was bigger and his shield much larger. His Corrupted head was much spikier.

It seemed familiar.

Valorn stared at the renegade and asked, "Dude, are you a... a... did you get elemental?"

"Yes indeed, Valorn." Deadclops replied. "For I am... DEADCLOPS TENKAI DEATHBLIZZARD!"

"This won't be any home run." Lydendor muttered.

**Earth, two hours later**

Guren was unpacking his belongings. Since his dad was on a night shift, he was alone with Max.

Out of nowhere, his watch-phone called. The caller was Beni, which was strange.

He answered the call.

"Heeelllooooo Guurreennnn~" Beni said in an unusually friendly voice. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Uh, unpacking?" Guren replied nervously.

"WELL, WHILE YOU'RE GETTING YOUR STUPID HOUSE READY, WE'VE FOUGHT SOMEONE NAMED DEADCLOPS!"

"What?"

Guren could hear Ceylan say something, but it was a bit muffled.

Beni sighed on her line, and said calmer, "Deadclops, the old renegade, attacked. This time, he was 'Tenkai DeathBlizzard'. He had us beat, but he 'got tired' and left with his Corrupted."

"Oh." was all Guren could say.

"DON'T 'OH' ME YOU LITTLE-"

Ceylan said something again.

"Ok, we'll try to fight him the best we can. Unless you can get here, the best you can do is just pray the other two don't show up."

"I will. Good luck." Guren replied.

"Tell Max I said hi."

Beni hung up.

Guren sighed and resumed unpacking.

**The Next Day**

Guren just sat on one of the benches in this city's park. He didn't like his new school one bit.

He became aware a boy was sitting next to him.

The boy was about his age, but with orange hair that was sticking up everywhere, and his skin was lighter than Guren's. He wore an orange hoodie, jean pants, and sneakers.

"Hi." he said in a rough voice.

"Hi." Guren replied.

"So your B-Guren?"

"Yes. Why did you say b but stop?"

"You reminded me of another noob."

"Ok."

_Why do I think that's not what he meant?_

"So, uh, bye." the boy said.

He left, and kind of shook.

Guren knew he had to back to Quarton, but he didn't know how.

He looked at his Core Brick, which flashed slowly.

Guren stood off the bench and walked north. The Brick glowed faster.

Guren followed the Brick's flashing. He felt it was important, so he followed it.


	4. Koko ou

**Hello everyone, SK49 here with chapter four. Now, I watched the season 1 final three episodes, and, uh, does anyone think Slyger and Granox (or at least Granox) are/is... gay? No offense to gay people. So anyways, you remember how Granox said, "So, uh Slyger. I have something to tell you."**

**ISN'T THAT SUPPOSED TO CAUSE SHIPPING?**

Chapter 4: Koko ou

"Now what?" Ceylan asked his friends. "Without Guren, we have no idea what to do next."

Toxsa and Chooki shrugged. Gen just muttered to himself. Beni was just texting.

The five were in Mr. White's shop. Mr. White himself was helping a customer.

"Man, it's as hard as getting a master wizard staff in DoomSploder 5." Toxsa commented.

"Like getting a field shot." Chooki added.

Beni looked up from her watch-phone. She said, "We can't just wait. We have to find out what is happening."

"What do you mean?" Ceylan asked.

"We have to figure out how Deadclops became elemental. Or if the other two did too."

"When'd you come up with that?" Toxsa questioned.

Beni shrugged and said, "I didn't. I was asking Guren what to do."

"So, what's he doing now?"

"He wouldn't tell me."

"Wait." Gen interrupted. "YOU asked that?"

"Yes." Beni looked at her friend's grinning faces. "What?"

"Nothing." Ceylan replied.

"Come on." Gen said. "Let's go already."

**Quarton**

The Knights made it to Quarton to find Bravenwolf standing in front of them.

Dromus took a step back and asked, "Bravenwolf?"

Bravenwolf whooped and said, "Yep, I'm totally here! I found a portal in my new town!"

Without words, Venetta tackled Bravenwolf with a hug.

Bravenwolf, nervous, asked, "Venetta? What are you doing?"

Venetta pulled away abruptly and brushed herself off.

"Nothing."

Tributon, Valorn, and Lydendor held in their laughs.

"We should get a move on." Dromus said simply. Within, however, he was smiling.

As the six searched Quarton, Dromus asked his doppelganger, "So, you found a portal?"

"Yes." Bravenwolf answered. "My Core Brick flashed and I followed as it flashed faster. Suddenly, I was in a sewer with a portal. I put my Brick in and- Ta-da!"

Dromus just said, "That's not right."

Five hours later, the six noticed smoke in the air.

"Is that smoke?" Valorn asked.

The six snuck around the cube pillars, and there they found it.

It was a camp, filled with a mix of Corrupted and Corekai. Two tanks sat on the outside. The new Deadclops stood at the fire, with two familiar but different figures.

Firecorn was much bulkier, and his trident was longer with bigger spikes. His shield was fatter and thicker. His wings were flames and his body was-again- thicker. The cobra's mouth was hung open.

Most terrifying, was Darkoid. His hood now had horns. His scythe radiated death and was longer and sharper. His shield was now like a skull. His wings were shadows and his wolf face chestplate looked angier than ever.

"_They're all elemental"_ Tributon whispered.

"WE HAVE TO TAKE THEM OUT FAST!" Valorn shouted.

Darkoid turned and chuckled. "We have guests." He swung his scythe, creating a pure black wave of darkness. The attack barely missed the Knights. "Get them!"

The renegades grabbed spears, guns, and shields. Two got in their tanks, reeving the engines. Firecorn flew in the air. Deadclops raised his mace.

"You idiot!" Venetta scolded Valorn.

"Come on! We have to get away!" Lydendor yelled over the noise.

Lasers started to shoot in their direction, and too many to take care of.

The Knights ran away from the renegades, and that saved them. The ball of Deadclops' mace started spinning in all directions, and lasers shot in the Knights' direction.

"Oh, shoot." Tributon muttered.

Then he appeared.

A Quartonian, likely in titan form, landed in front of them.

It was all the colors knows, all swirling on his body. Its colossal shield was rectangular, blocking all shots. Its helmet was shaped like a crown, with a face of seriousness, but with kindness. Strapped to Its back was a giant longsword, like a zanbato. Its shoulderpads were like shields, and its chestplate was like a horse.

The Quartonian put the shield away and pulled out the zanbato.

"Hello, my friends." he said to everyone. "I am Koko ou, the rainbow Knight. I am here to protect the Tenkai Knights." He looked at the Knights and said, "Turn!"

He swung the zanbato, and Bravenwolf couldn't see what happened. When he turned, the renegades and Koko ou were gone.

"What... just happened?" he asked.

**Earth**

He got out of the sewer. He got on the wheelchair and rode away, so he couldn't be seen.


	5. Arthur

Chapter 5: Arthur

Guren walked across the hallways in his school, sudden yelling came from behind him. He turned to see what the ruckus was.

A boy his age, on a wheelchair, was being hassled by a group of three bullies. The victim had poofy black hair, square glasses, and somewhat dark skin. He wore a shirt portraying stickmen playing video games. He also wore shorts and sneakers. He was also noticably skinny.

One of the boys was the one Guren talked to on the bench. The other two...

One was bulky and had purple hair, black eyes, and dark skin. He wore a t-shirt, pants, and combat boots.

The last one, most likely the leader, wore a hoodie, but the hood pulled over his face. The hoodie was black, and showed a skull on the hood. You couldn't see a piece of flesh, as his hands were also covered by black gloves. He also wore black pants and combat boots. His bulk was impossible to see.

"Hey, cut it out!" the wheelchair boy said.

"Why should we?" the purple one asked.

The orange one pushed a stack of books the wheelchair boy had on his lap to the floor. The three laughed and left.

"Freak." the black one said.

The wheelchair boy tried to reach for the books without avail.

"Oh."

He looked down glumly, but when he looked up, he saw that Guren had the books in a straight stack.

"Now what?" the wheelchair boy asked angrily.

Guren just shrugged and said, "Just trying to be friendly, y'know?"

The wheelchair boy relaxed and sighed. "Name's Arthur."

"Guren."

Guren helped carry Arthur's books for him.

"So, why were those guys messing with you?" Guren asked Arthur.

Arthur sighed and said, "Because I have Asperger's Syndrome. And I'm known for being a nerd."

Guren smiled and said, "Nothing wrong with that. Me and my friends back at Benham City think that makes people special."

Arthur grinned.

**Benham**

"So, uh, now what?" Ceylan asked the others.

The five were back at Mister White's, and this time with the shopkeeper to give them advice.

Mister White cleared his throat and said, "Somethimes, the bird has to watch the worm first before catching it."

"Now, what does that mean?" Toxsa asked.

Gen cleared his throat and said, "We have to spy on those renegades."

With the silence following, they all could hear Beni finish her call.

"Wow, really? Awesome. Love ya. Bye."

Everyone looked at her.

"What?" beni snapped.

Ceylan, Toxsa, and Chooki tried to keep in their laughs, but just let it out. Gen chuckled to himself.

"WHAT?" Beni asked again.

"Nothing." Ceylan lied, and burst out laughing again.

Beni, who got the gist, said, "I was _joking_. I didn't really mean it guys."

"Right." Gen said.

The other three howled with laughter.

Beni's face got red as she said, "I... I was just... checking how he was doing."

The three stopped laughing. Chooki asked, "So, how's he doing?"

Beni sighed and said, "He just met a boy named Arthur. Says they're good friends. Not in your way though, Ceylan."

Ceylan sighed in relief.

"He got any _new _girlfriends?" Toxsa asked.

"Oh, you little-" Beni started.

**So, uh, yeah. This chapter was to show some Earth stuff. I also wanted to do some of the romantic plot.**

**Bravenwolf: SHUT THE **** UP!**

**Raven: No, go on please.**

**Pikachu: Pika!**

**Me: Okay, but next chapter.**


	6. Trying to Impress a Guy

Chapter 6: Trying to Impress a Guy (1000 view special)

Beni typed in a nuber on her watch-phone. She hadn't talked to her preschool friend in years. She got sent the number but never called.

"Hey. Marinda? You got those guys swooning you? I have to ask. How do you catch a guy's attention?"

**Quarton**

"Hey, guys." Bravenwolf said to his friends.

"Sup, bro?" Tributon greeted.

As the guys came up with the plan, Venetta prepared her act.

"Alright, let's do it!" Bravenwolf shouted.

"YEAH!"

"Hey, Bravenwolf!"

Bravenwolf turned to the female.

"Check this out."

Venetta stood on one foot while juggling her daggers.

"She's a nut. Pass it on." Tributon whispered to Lydendor.

"She's a nut. Pass it on." Lydendor whispered to Valorn.

"She's a nut. Pass it on." Valorn whispered to Dromus.

"She's a nut." Dromus whispered to Bravenwolf.

Bravenwolf said nothing.

Venetta finally caught the daggers on the tip of the blade.

"Ta-da!"

Nobody said anything. Just stared at her.

**The next day**

"All right, so it's another skirmish today." Bravenwolf announced. "So today we'll-"

"WASSUP!" Venetta burst out.

"Okay. Something is wrong with you." Valorn said.

"Shut yo' pie hole."

"Okay, missy!" Tributon yelled. "I'm going to go Katniss!"

"Katniss ya'self!"

Bravenwolf said nothing.

**The next day**

"Alright, so they're coming with war stallions. So we're going to have to-" Bravenwolf started.

Venetta grabbed his helmet and said, "Doesn't this helmet make you look handsome, Bravenwolf!"

"What?"

The other Knights just fell silent.

"And that sword... Doesn't it make you look dashing..."

"Okay, seriously, what are you doing right now?"

"And even that shield... it just looks..."

Bravenwolf had tuned her out.

Bravenwolf said nothing.


	7. Not Going to get Easy

**Hello everyone, ShadowKnight49 here, and this is a new chapta. Now, the chapter before this one was the 1000 view special (last I checked, it was 1066 chapters). So, I decided to take out a 'humerous' chapter that I deleted and stick it in. So, yeah. EPIC FAIL**

**Raven: EPIC FAIL**

**Pikachu: EPIC FAIL HOW AM I TALKING**

**Bravenwolf: ...**

Chapter 7: Not Going to get Easy (or will it?)

Guren took notes on the scouting he and the other Knights done the previous days.

It seemed the renegades had more members then they were counting on. Because whenever the renegades retreated, he always heard the same line: "Go back to camp! More reinforcements are there!"

There was a knock on the door. Guren opened the door, and Arthur stood there with a small smile.

"Hey Guren." he greeted.

"What's up, dude?" Guren replied.

Arthur looked up and said, "The sky."

Guren blinked and said, "Oh, right. You take thing literal."

"So, what did you want to 'show' me?"

"You'll see."

**Benham City**

Beni recieved a Facetime call from Guren.

"Guys, it's him." Beni said to the others, who were lounging around in Mister White's shop.

She answered the call. Guren and another boy appeared on a digital screen.

"Hey, Beni." Guren said.

"Hey, there." Beni replied.

Both Beni and Guren turned to Arthur, who looked at them with a funny smile.

"What?" Guren asked him.

"Nothing." Arthur answered.

"Oh, for freaks' sake."

**Quarton, two hours later**

Koko ou stood on top of a pillar of rock. He watched as the Tenkai Knights charged at Deadclops.

Without titan mode, he was somewhat smaller, but it didn't faze him.

"What are they doing?" he asked himself.

Deadclops started glowing with Tenkai energy, and he started to transform.

His body was bulkier and thicker. Two scorpion claws came from behind his shoulders. A scorpion tail was available for his use. The scorpion's face looked forward at the opponent in disgust. His mace, if anything, was bigger.

"Checkmate, Knights." Deadclops said.

He smashed his mace onto the ground and missed. He repeated the steps a few times until...

"I'm getting tired of this goon!" Valorn shouted.

"Valorn, no!" Lydendor warned as he saw his friend charge at the gargantuan Deadclops.

"LLLLEEEERRRROOOOOYYYY JJJEEENNNKKKKIIIINNNSSSS!"

Valorn was knocked back with strong force.

"Oww." he muttered.

Deadclops towered over him and said, "Goodnight."

"Let's ride!" a familiar voice shouted.

"Oh, no."

Koko ou was riding in the renegade's direction riding a multicolored was stallion. He held a lance out.

And he would not miss.

...

Deadclops disintegrated. The lance had kabobed him.

Bravenwolf sighed and said, "Thanks, mister."

"That's sir to you." Koko ou corrected.

Koko ou got on his horse and shouted, "Away!"

He went away, and the Knights just looked at him.


	8. Mistakes

Chapter 8: Mistakes and Destruction

Guren ate with his father at breakfast. Mister Nash had the weekend off, so the two were going to spend the weekend together.

Guren poked at his mac-n-cheese. He somehow felt... sad for some reason. He cleared his eyes and saw that he wrote a name in his food.

Mister Nash glanced at Guren and asked, "Is something wrong, buddy?"

"What?" Guren jumped and looked around. "Oh, no. Just wanted to ask a question."

"What is it?"

"What do you do when you..." Guren paused. "When you have a crush?"

Mister Nash smiled and said, "Well, there are different things to do. Play hard to get, or just dive in. The first one will make them desire you more. The second will help you get it over with. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. Thanks, dad." Guren answered.

**Quarton**

"Hey there, guys." Bravenwolf greeted his friends.

"Wassup, Bravenwolf?" Tributon asked.

"We're ready for battle!" Valorn added.

"About to hit the ball." Lydendor commented.

"Heeeeeyyy. Bravenwolf." Venetta said flirtious.

"Alright, so we're going to have to get to Beag first. The Corekai have the strength we need to fight some of the Corrupted." Bravenwolf said.

"Wha... huh?" Venetta asked herself. She thought that would work for sure.

Out of the two ideas his father gave him, Bravenwolf started with hard to get.

"Alright, so in case there are Corrupted ahead we should..."

Venetta just prepared for her next move.

"So, Bravenwolf, what brilliant plan have you come up with this time?"

Bravenwolf turned to her and said, "Oh, just sneak to the Corekai in case of any traps."

"I got that covered. I'm pretty stealthy."

"Yeah, stealthy like a Hell Golem in Doomsploder 7." Valorn laughed.

Venetta did not know what that was, but she did know that golems were fat and slow.

"WHAT?!" she yelled at him.

"More likely that rookie in baseball, just standing at home plate." Lydendor added.

Now THAT she knew.

The boys started laughing. Gen chuckled to himself.

And Bravenwolf, dear Bravenwolf, laughed with the others.

Venetta, in her rage, yelled, "YOU BOYS ARE SUCH ****S!"

Venetta covered her mouth, but the words came out anyway.

No one was laughing anymore.

"Oh." Bravenwolf said sternly. "Okay." He got in Venetta's face and yelled. "Yeah, I'm such a **** for just laughing! Can't take a joke?! I was going to stop when you- Argh! **** you! I thought we were friends! I thought we- we had something..." His voice broke, then he was screaming. "YOU LITTLE *****! WHY DID I..."

Bravenwolf stopped and, instead of going stealthy, just ran straight to the Corekai.

"Wait, Bravenwolf!" Tributon shouted.

Bravenwolf ignored his protest.

"You're running to the facecrab nest!" Toxsa tried.

Useless.

"You know what this means." Dromus said to the others. "_Right, _Venetta?"

Venetta sighed. She just looked at her hands.

"I... I... di-didn't want to... I was just..."

"I guess we'll leave you here. Ready to go titan?"

Dromus, Tributon, Valorn and Lydendor transformed to titan mode right before going after Bravenwolf.

"Time for you bots to chill out!"

"I'm gonna rock your world!"

"Time to give you guys a shock!"

"I'm gonna blow you away!"

**AN: Thanks to Hamm-Ramm to allowing me to use these phrases.**

Bravenwolf was feet from the Corekai camp. He didn't care. He would get it over with so he could just get back to his dad and hang with Arthur or Max.

"Not so fast, Bravenwolf!" Darkoid's voice shouted.

Bravenwolf looked above him. Darkoid, Firecorn, and Deadclops floated there.

"I thought rainbow killed you!" Bravenwolf shouted at Deadclops.

"I have ten lives. Five left." the purple Quartonian said.

"You ready, you two?" Darkoid asked his allies.

The three shape shifted to their own titan mode.

Firecorn was covered in flame-designed armor and a long pitchfork. His cobra armor had its tail wrapped around him and the snake head open in front.

Darkoid was in shadowy armor and his wings were giant bat-like wings. His scythe's blade itself was five feet long while the shaft was twelve. His Wolf's face howled and was wide open, like the other's. His helmet showed red eyes on the inside of the hood shaped helmet.

Bravenwolf just glared and asked, "SO YOU WANT TO GO THAT WAY? I HAVE IT READY FOR YOU!"

Bravenwolf transformed to titan mode, enhancing his size and strength.

"Flame on!"

Deadclops laughed and swung his mace down on top of Bravenwolf, who parried the attack.

Dromus and the others, who were in eyesight, saw the terrifying scene.

Darkoid just sighed and said, "Let's get it over with."

The trio attacked Bravenwolf, who barely was holding all three weapons.

Then, the scorpion claws of Deadclops and the wolf and cobra heads of Darkoid and Firecorn glowed in the owner's respective colors.

"No!" Bravenwolf shouted.

"Bravenwolf!" Tributon, Valorn, and Lydendor shouted at once.

"****, impossible!" Dromus yelled.

Venetta said nothing, as Beni had her mouth open.

"Tenkai Renegade Trio Blast of OBLIVION!" the renegades cried.

Bravenwolf was engulfed by the attack.

There was no chance of his survival.


	9. A Terrible Tragedy

Chapter 9: A Terrible Tragedy

"It doesn't feel the same." Valorn muttered. "I'm so used to having Bravenwolf with us."

"That is why we're rescuing him." Dromus said.

"Whaaaat?" Tributon asked. "I thought he died."

Dromus sighed and said, "You'll be surprised. All in favor in rescuing Bravenwolf?"

Three out of five raised their hands. The ones who didn't raise their hands were Tributon and Venetta, who wasn't paying attention.

"I had just..."

"Come on, Venetta."

Bravenwolf was found standing on top of a mound of rock, his back away from his friends.

"Well, that was easy." Tributon remarked.

"Oh. Hi." Bravenwolf said.

"Why so glum?" Lydendor asked.

"I don't know..."

"Okay, that means something is wrong." Valorn said.

Bravenwolf laughed, a laugh that didn't belong to him. It belonged to...

"It's Deadclops." Dromus said, scowling.

"That's right!" Deadclops said. "For I can become whoever I kill, which means..."

The Knights fell silent.

"YOUR FRIEND NO LONGER EXISTS!"

Deadclops laughed.

**AN: Song time! 'Sick of it' by Skillet. Was in the mood. Plus I thought it was fitting.**

_If you're sick, if you're sick, if you're sick, if you're sick of it._

_If you're sick, if you're sick, if you're sick of it!_

Tributon felt useless, as he had made barely any contributions throughout their fight against the renegades.

_When everything you do, don't seem to matter_

_You try but it's no use you're world is getting blacker_

_When every time you fail, has no answer_

_Every empty promise made, is a reminder_

Tributon, fueled by rage, picked up his bow

_No one can make this better_

_Take control it's now or never!_

Tributon shot Deadclops straight in the chest.

_Are you sick of it?! Raise your hands!_

Tributon kept shooting Deadclops without mercy

_Get rid of it, while there's a fighting chance!_

Deadclops could do nothing to block Tributon's furious arrows.

_Are you over it? Bored to death? Have you had enough regret?_

_Take a stand raise your hands!_

Tributon's last arrow loged into Deadclops' body

_If you're sick of it!_

_If you're sick, if you're sick, if you're sick of it!_

_If you're sick, if you're sick, if you're sick of it!_

Deadclops slowly glowed then dissolved. However, the form of Bravenwolf dying left a haunting memory.

"Did... I do that?" Tributon asked.

"Dude... that was awesome!" Valorn complemented.

"Don't get your hopes up." Dromus said. "We still have to avenge Bravenwolf."


	10. The Hard Way

Chapter 10: The Hard Way

Darkoid was tired of it. There were plenty of renegades, plus the other two elites. Yet they failed.

He decided to do something he never planned to do.

**Earth**

"See you tomorrow, guys!" Ceylan shouted to his friends as they all separated.

He started up his bika and started riding home and said, "Man, if only we could find Guren again..."

"I think you'll find him in heaven."

Ceylan looked to his right. A boy his age, in all black, was looking straight at him. It was one that...

"Hey, Guren told me about you." Ceylan said, pointing at him. "But you lived in America... so that means..." Ceylan suddenly learned the truth. "DARKOID!"

A scythe suddenly materilized into Darkoid's hands. He swung it at Ceylan, who went away by riding his bike.

"You can't escape!" Darkoid laughed.

Darkoid ran as fast as the bike sped. He easily caught up to Ceylan and pulled him off the bike.

Darkoid slammed the scythe next to Ceylan, who rolled. Darkoid tried to move behind Ceylan, who finally tried something he learned at his Krav Maga classes.

Ceylan rolled to his side, supported himself with his elbow and knee, and, with his other leg, hit Darkoid in the knee with his shin.

Darkoid fell on his face, but he was already getting up.

Meanwhile, Toxsa and Chooki were being chased by the flying Firecorn, who wielded his pitchfork.

Toxsa dodged a high-speed attack. Firecorn shot a fireball at Chooki, who, with the speed of a sports player, avoided the attack.

"This goon really has a temper!" Toxsa said to Chooki. A giant fireball hit the ground next to him. "AAAAHHHHHH!" **AN: The preferred the scream would be Shoutmon's. Yes, they have the same voice actor :p**

The north side of town, Gen and Beni tried to fight Deadclops. Deadclops was able to hold up his giant mace.

Gen and Beni, with their high-speed levels, managed to avoid all of Deadclops' attacks.

"Get back here, flies!" Deadclops' booming voice shouted.

"NOT AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO GUREN!" Beni shouted in rage.

Ceylan, who was alone, was the most unfortunate. Darkoid had overpowered him after a brief skirmish.

"Say goodbye, Tributon!" Darkoid said, his scythe poised for danger.

"Not on my watch!" a strong voice yelled.

Arthur, Guren's new friend, hit Darkoid in the head. He was not on a wheelchair.

"Wait... aren't you Arthur?" Ceylan asked.

Arthur looked back at him, and Ceylan saw a familiar look in his eyes.

"Y...y...you're Koko ou?" Ceylan asked.

Arthur smiled kindly and replied, "Nice eye Tributon."

Darkoid got up and this time black armor covered his body.

Arthur covered his own body in rainbow armor.

"I am covered in all the Tenkai Knight's abilities, plus additions." Arthur explained. "Power, Bravery, Agility, Strength, Speed, Magic, Strategy, and Stealth. Each is important, and that's what makes me the King."

The two started to fight. Zanbato against Scythe, and sparks flew in the air. The two were even in strength and speed. None were landing a blow.

Ceylan looked at the fight, not to notice that his Tenkai bow was at his side.

The other Knights, however, found their weapons suddenly on Earth.

"Why is my spear on Earth?" Toxsa asked.

"I don't know, but I think we have an extra player now." Chooki said.

Firecorn cursed.

Deadclops was barely alive, as he was too slow to hit his opponets.

"Come get me!" Beni taunted as she spun around him.

"Well, Deadclops. Seems you are at a disadvantage." Gen said.

**Quarton**

Bravenwolf was having the life being sucked out from him slowly.

"No... Someone... Please..." he managed.

Satvanrot just laughed.


	11. Confronting the Master

Chapter 11: Confronting the Master

"So, you've been that Koko ou guy this whole time?" Toxsa asked Arthur.

"Yes indeed." Arthur answered, who sat on the slide. "Let me tell you something..."

_Before the guardians were born, a Core Brick with certain power was created. The possessor of it was gained special powers for the holder only. Other Core Bricks were made for protectors, who were supposed to protect the holder of the powerful Brick. These protectors were the Tenkai Knights who, with their leader Bravenwolf, had to protect the Tenkai King to the death._

"So, you're a king?" Ceylan asked, adding an extra kick to Darkoid's face.

Gen briefly looked at Arthur. He swung a punch, but Arthur grabbed his arm and flipped Gen to his face.

"Yep." Gen said, rubbing his head.

"And, because of this, I can tell where someone with a Core Brick is. And Bravenwolf." Arthur pointed out.

He may as well have dropped a bomb.

"But... he was vaporized..." Beni said sadly.

"I can sense him." Arthur replied. "He's alive."

"Where?" Chooki asked.

**Quarton**

"So, that's where they're keeping him?" Dromus asked.

"Yes." Koko ou answered.

It was a big tent in the middle of nowhere. No guards, no nothing.

"Follow me." Koko ou whispered.

The six crawled across the ground, in case of any guards.

The tent was empty, just a Quartonian with his back turned to the group and Bravenwolf, facedown.

"Bravenwolf!" Venetta shouted.

She ran at Bravenwolf, but the stranger knocked her back.

He was grey and black, with details like ancient symbols. His body was balanced between thick and thin, making him armored and fast. His weapon was like a giant halberd with a pickaxe blade on the other side. His shield was like a dragon's face. His wings were bat wings. His face was a horrid dragon's, like someone punched him a thousand times.

"Hello, my friends." he said in a disorted voice. "I am Satvanrot, the Million Slayer."

Bravenwolf tried to get up, but he only fell on his face. He managed, "Ru...un..."

"Not while one last Knight lasts!" Dromus shouted.

Dromus tried to hit Satvanrot, but he only swatted him aside.

"Oh crud." Valorn managed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this chapter was short. I'm working on a Hero Factory story, Two Sides of a Hero. Heh, heh.<strong>


	12. Telling Vilius

Chapter 12: Telling Vilius

"Hello, Vilius." Darkoid said.

"I'm hoping you have defeated the knights." Vilius told him.

"On the contrary, I'm going to defeat you."

"WHAT?!"

Granox and Slyger turned to the Renegades.

Deadclops and Firecorn appeared next to Darkoid.

Vilius grumbled and said, "It's on."

As if on instinct, Granox, Slyger, Deadclops, and Firecorn got into Titan mode.

Darkoid swung his scythe, and Firecorn started to Titan Fuse with Deadclops.

Deadclops got the higher body while Firecorn was the legs. Deadclops got Firecorn's shoulderpads and pitchfork while keeping his mace.

"So, that's how you want to play?" Slyger asked.

Granox and Slyger began to Titan Fuse.

Slyger was the upper body, with bulky legs from Granox. He held his claws and Granox's mace.

"Bring it on." Deadcorn said.

"Oh, you bring it on!" Slynox replied.

Darkoid lunged straight at Vilius, catching him off guard. He flipped Vilius onto the ground, and battled him from there.

"I... paid you!" Vilius yelled at Darkoid, thrusting his trident at the Renegade.

Darkoid disarmed him and threw his weapon off the cliff.

Slynox was being overpowered, as Deadcorn had more battle possibilities. Vilius was disarmed, and was vunerable.

This battle would not be easy.


	13. Reuntied Part 1

Chapter 13: Reuntied Part 1

Tributon constantly shot Tenkai Arrows at Satvanrot.

"Take this, bat wings!"

Satvanrot just laughed and said, "I think you're going to need to shoot better than that Tributon."

He sliced the air, causing a large shockwave to knock Tributon over. Tributon's eyes rolled into his head.

Koko ou grimaced and said, "Satvanrot, you don't know what you're up against!"

"On the contrary, I do." the demonic Quartonian replied. "I have the powers of Bravenwolf, and soon all of yours."

He spun his halberd to the pickaxe side and threw it and Venetta.

"Oh, shoot!" she shouted as she jumped over it.

The halberd reappeared in Satvanrot's possession.

Bravenwolf groaned as he tried to get up.

Venetta tried to sprint to him, only to smack her face on the flat side of a halberd. She was out cold.

"Not yet." Satvanrot said calmly.

Satvanrot looked at the surrounding area. All of the Tenkai Knights were knocked out.

Satvanrot slammed the staff of his weapon into the floor. He said to the King, "It's you and me now, Koko ou. Just us."

Vilius' voice filled the hall as it said, "You missed one Knight!"

Satvanrot looked over to the entrance as he saw the Corrupted Knight standing there.

"I thought you were with the Corrupted." Satvanrot said simply.

"I chose to redeem myself." Vilius said to the Renegade. He turned to Koko ou and said, "I wish to work at your side again, my king. I wish to serve you once more."

Koko ou looked at Vilius and said, "You have been forgiven."

Vilius turned to the Renegade and shouted, "THIS IS FOR GRANOX AND SLYGER!"


	14. Reunion Part 2

**ALRIGHT! IT'S THE FREAKING FINALE! I GOT THE OC REQUESTS! WHOOOOOOOOO!**

**Snowclaw: Hamm Ramm**

**Enyo: Princess Pom Pom**

**Argent: Ajwin11**

**Pyrohunter: PyroHunter16**

**Ryuga: Legendary Crypid**

**YYYYEEEEAAAHHHH! ALRIGHT TIME FOR THE FINAL BATTLE!**

Chapter 14: Reunion Part 2

"Alright, where are those Knights?" Deadclops ran alone, separated by his allies.

He noticed a white and light blue Bravenwolf with claws in front of him.

"Hello there mister." the Bravenwolf said with a female voice. "Do you know where-"

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Deadclops pushed her aside.

"Hey, the heck!" she shouted at him.

"Looks like I found a victim..." a newer voice said.

White Bravenwolf looked behind her to find a not-so-familiar face. He was blue with lightning bolt decorations. He held a broadsword.

"Time for training." he said.

He tried slamming his sword onto the White Bravenwolf.

"What was that for?!" she asked.

"I have to get stronger." he replied. "Soon Quarton shall fear the name Ryuga!"

"Then they will hear how he was defeated by Snowclaw!"

Snowclaw flashed in front of Ryuga's face, and tried to scratch his face. He headbutted her before she could do so.

"Deadclops, slow down!" Firecorn shouted angrily.

Firecorn flew past Ryuga and Snowclaw, leaving a path of fire in his wake.

"You get back here!"

Another Quartonian, a female, chased Firecorn.

"Now THAT is an opponent!" Ryuga said, impressed. He chased after Firecorn.

"What?" Snowclaw asked herself. She followed them in curiousity.

Little did they know that Darkoid followed them...

Pyrohunter and Argent watched the 'convoy' from above.

Argent had white armor, white axe, and resembled a lion.

Pyrohunter was like a ninja Bravenwolf with a katana.

There was Deadclops, running torwards the main tent. Then Firecorn, being chased by Enyo and Ryuga. Snowclaw followed them curiously. Darkoid stalked behind them.

"Hey mates." a voice behind them said.

Pyrohunter nodded. "Shadowstorm."

His head was like a knight's. His body was well balanced. He had the face of a velociraptor on his chest. He held no shield, but barely staggered under the weight of his warhammer.

"Should we do something?" Shadowstorm asked.

"All in favor." Argent said.

All rose their hands.

"Let's go." they all said.

Meanwhile, the chase group made it to Satvanrot's battle.

Satvanrot could tell the Knights were about to lose their hope. Even Vilius lay on the ground. Koko ou was exhausted himself. Then, following Deadclops, a random group of Quartonians came in.

"Wha..." Bravenwolf muttered.

Satvanrot slammed the butt of his halberd onto Bravenwolf's head.

"Sorry, master." Deadclops said. "We were a little too- ow!"

Snowclaw scratched his face.

Satvanrot growled and said, "LEAVE!"

The three strangers hit the wall.

Enyo charged at Satvanrot and roared. The Renegade Master hit her stomach with the flat of his halberd. Snowclaw came at him with blinding speed, but a beam of Tenkai shot out of Satvanrot's shield and she flew. Ryuga came at Satvanrot in full force, but Satvanrot teleported, and Ryuga stumbled and fell.

Ryuga got up and muttered, "Usually, I think friends are a waste. But I think we have a common enemy."

"You got that right." Dromus said.

The three turned to see the Knights, Vilius, and Koko ou come torwards them.

"Really?" Snowclaw asked Dromus.

"Yep."

"Bleh." Ryuga muttered.

Satvanrot was flanked by Darkoid, Firecorn, and Deadclops.

"Oh, man! You are going down!" Enyo shouted.


	15. Reunion Part 3

Chapter 15: Reunion Part 3

"Get over here you slackers!" Satvanrot shouted, his voice with more authority than Vilius.

The three other Renegades formed a half circle around him.

Enyo snarled and shouted, "Hey! Why can't you fight us yourself?!"

Satvanrot laughed humorlessly and replied, "That would be fun. Thanks for the suggestion."

He raised his halberd and shouted, "Tenkai Firestorm!"

A fireball decended torwards Enyo. She jumped out of the way before it hit her.

"Hey!" she shouted.

Tributon scratched his chin and asked, "Isn't that Bravenwolf's attack?"

"Duh." Deadclops said.

Satvanrot smacked his head with the halberd, but it was too late.

"He... stole it from me..." Bravenwolf moaned.

"Gosh darn it." Tributon said.

A scythe flew past his head.

"You be ready." Darkoid said, and hit Tributon with his scythe.

"I'm tired of waiting!" Ryuga shouted as he landed a blow on Darkoid.

"Renegades!" Satvanrot shouted.

Core Bricks came from the ground, producing Corekai and Corrupted. But these weren't like Beag. These were Renegades.

"As if the three here weren't enough." Valorn muttered.

Then, out of nowhere, the tent broke open, and Shadowstorm, Argent, Pyrohunter, Kage Dreigon, and Moonsight.

Kage was black, with a magenta chestplate and helmet depicting a dragon, but not twisted like Satvanrot's.

Moonsight was night-black and had dark-blue details. had an ever-changing helmet, looking more terrifying every second. His chestplate had a nightmareish stallion, not like Koko ou's royal horse. He also held two sickles.

"How about four more dudes?" Shadowstorm asked.

"One without a weapon." Vilius commented.

Kage just realized he was unarmed.

Moonsight grumbled "Out of all times..."

"Really you guys?" Argent asked.

Satvanrot slammed his halberd shaft on the floor and asked, "Any last words?"

"Actually..." Koko ou stepped up. "I do."

"Get on with it."

"There is something that you believe that makes you do this? Most villains have a reason. President Snow wanted to uphold his laws. Herobrine wanted to scare people. Vilius here wanted to take over the world. If you don't have a reason, you are going to lose easier than anyone. That's not all. We have a reason. We protect two worlds, Quarton and Earth. What is your reason? Why do you do this? The less of an idea you have, the more you lose. That is how a rightous king fights: he fights with reason. Even a corrupt one."

Satvanrot snorted and remarked, "That was terrible. And here's why I fight: I fight for DEATH!"

He slammed his halberd on the ground, and it split into two.

Quarton was slowly breaking apart.


	16. Reunion Part 4

**I'M SO SORRY EVERYONE! LUNAR TRIED TO PLAY A PRANK ON MY COMPUTER (he never told me what he was going to do) AND SOMHOW MY COMPUTER BROKE AS HE WAS GOING IN IT! (inhales) Afterward, he and his girlfriend, PinkBazooka99 (also no account) got in an argument and I had to rewrite the whole chapter after I got a computer again (it took him this many months to decide to give me a loan). So I'm very sorry guys. Here's the last chapter before the epilouge.**

**Raven: Enjoy.**

**Foxy: Have fun.**

**Bravenwolf: Gotta get on set.**

**Pikachu: Pika.**

Chapter 16: Reunion Part 4

Venetta ducked under the flying Moonsight and ran to Bravenwolf, laying on the ground.

"Bravenwolf!" she shouted.

She had so little idea of what to do, and she never felt so helpless.

Bravenwolf groaned and muttered, "There's… Tenkai Energy… to the… right…"

Venetta nodded and ran.

She took a peek at the battle raging. The Renegades were getting destroyed.

Snowclaw and Enyo took turns bashing and slashing through the minions, and Moonsight spun in a circle, all incoming renegades bursting into energy. Argent and Pyrohunter fought Darkoid and Deadclops, who were tiring.

Venetta spun her head ahead of her. She couldn't lose focus.

At the end of the tent were blocks of Tenkai Energy, however that worked. She reached for one, and then flew back. A pillar of fire had prevented her from getting the only thing that may save Bravenwolf.

"I don't think so." Firecorn growled.

Venetta looked ahead of her. Firecorn was in her way between her and the Tenkai. Bravenwolf needed her too…

She may of heard of seeing red, but her vision was hatred black.

With a cry of rage, she threw her daggers which sunk into Firecorn's chest.

"YOU STUPID RENEGADES!" she cried out.

She ran straight at him and grabbed the daggers. Instead of pulling them out, she ripped it through him. She ignored Firecorn's screams, and instead tore his arms off.

"Help… me…"

Venetta took her daggers out of him and picked up some Tenkai. Firecorn needed to die like this.

She brought the Tenkai over to Bravenwolf, who was silent. Certainty not dead, though.

The Tenkai started rumbling like a tiny earthquake. On it's own, it flew to Bravenwolf and he woke up, gasping.

"Wh-what?" he sputtered.

Without a word, Venetta pulled him up. As soon he was standing up, she hugged him.

Both were quite speechless, but both jumped when a big clang sounded.

Koko ou had one foot on Satvanrot's chest as he said, "You will never destroy Quarton. Not here. Not ever."

Koko ou's zanbato flew through Satvanrot's neck before the baddie could reply.

Venetta sighed and said, "Aw. We missed it."

**Later**

"Thanks for your help, Valorn." Koko ou praised. "Quarton was going to break apart any second if you didn't step in."

Valorn did a salute before he fainted from exhaustion.

"He'll come to," Lydendor assured them.

Vilius cleared his throat and said, "Erm, Bravenwolf, I'm quite… sohory."

Bravenwolf cocked his head to the side and asked, "What?"

"I'm… shorahory."

"Hm?"

"I'M SORRY FOR TRYING TO TAKE OVER QUARTON FAR TOO MANY TIMES!" Vilius blurted in anger.

Tributon chuckled, and Vilius did the same.

"I suppose it is funny, I admit," he said.

"Where are those strangers, anyway?" Bravenwolf asked Koko ou.

"No idea," Koko ou replied. "They left, and so did Darkoid and Deadclops. We don't know where they are."

Venetta giggled and said, "For now…"

She and Bravenwolf's helmets clonked together.

Silence rippled throught the Knights, Vilius, and Koko ou. After about a minute, the only sound made was Vilius coughing.

"What's going on here?" Dromus asked.

"Darn it," Bravenwolf muttered.

Meanwhile, a Quartonian watched them from the distance.

"They don't know who they're aligned to," Sunset Slasher muttered.

**Don't forget everyone, this isn't the finale. But while you're here, tell me in the comments who you think Sunset Slasher is and read my story, 'Second Chance'. If you don't like horses, read this:**

**You hate and complain, we love and tolerate.**

**Thanks guys!**


	17. Epilogue

**Hello everyone, this is SK49 Productions (yes, I changed the name) and here's the epilogue to the most popular story I have. Yes, I know you love your OCs in this, so I decided, 'Hey, why not make a sequel?' I will write a sequel, 'Tenkai Outcasts' in a while. Oh, BTW, TELL ME WHO YOU THINK SUNSET SLASHER IS FOR FREAKS SAKE! I wanna hear. And I'm not kidding either when I say read 'Second Chance' because I need support badly.**

**Foxy: Here**

**Raven: We**

**Bravenwolf: Go**

**Pikachu: With**

**Sonata: The**

**Me: FINALE!**

Epilogue

Guren heard a knock on the door. He opened it up to find Arthur, minus the wheelchair.

"You ready?" Arthur asked.

"Yes." Guren answered.

Both of them were engulfed with rainbows, and when Guren could see again, they were in Benham. Ceylan, Toxsa, Chooki, Gen, and Beni smiled at them.

He barely said hello when Beni had smashed him in a hug.

"Guren!" she cried.

"Beni," he replied.

The other five chuckled in amusement.

A loud clank, Arthur had set up a portable grill.

"Hungry?" he asked.

Five minutes later, Guren almost couldn't be happier. Sitting in the park, eating a burger with his friends and girlfriend.

Then he heard shouting.

"What did you do?" a male voice said.

"Not like you could do better!" a female voice replied.

Guren looked in the direction of the voices. His friends, on the other hand, didn't notice.

A young man not much older than him gave a hard glare to a girl his age.

The guy had long, shaggy black hair and black skin. His shirt, pants, and boots looked like they were made of black snake scales.

The girl had ketchup-and-mustard hair up to her neck and orange skin. Her light blue eyes shone with anger. She had a pink shirt, biker style jacket, a skirt, and boots almost at her knees.

Guren didn't realize Ceylan was calling him.

"Guren? Hello?"

Guren just looked at them and back. The strangers were gone.

He gulped and said silently, "Something bad is going to happen. Something worse than Renegades…"

…

_So, Satvanrot failed?_

_Yes, sir._

_Firecorn?_

_Dead._

_Deadclops?_

_Committed suicide._

_I see. The Knights?_

_Alive and well._

_The strangers?_

_Missing._

_Outcasts?_

_I heard their names. Shadowstorm, Moonsight, Argent, Pyrohunter, and Kage._

_Sunset Slasher?_

_Not there._

_Find her and kill her._

_Yes sir._

**How a story ends. This is ShadowKnight49 Productions, and this has been 'Tenkai Renegades'!**


End file.
